Pretty Gleettle Liars
by kchito2
Summary: Una historia de humor y suspenso con un crossover entre Glee y Pretty Little Liars


**Disclaimer: **Glee y Pretty Little Liars pertenecen a sus creadores. De los capítulos de estas grandiosas series, tomamos sus personajes para crear este Fanfic Crossover

**1º Capítulo **

**Pretty Gleettle Liars**

**Sigo aquí "bitches" y lo sé todo**

Cuatro amigas están reunidas en el granero de la casa de Spencer Tina, situado en Roswell, Chicago. En ese pueblo, la gente se trataba de "bitch" Es una palabra de un dialecto local, que quizás explicaremos más adelante. Están tomando y, como siempre, contándose secretos sucios, pero inocentes, sobre sus agotadas y agobiadoras vidas de adolescentes.

Allí también se encuentran Aria Rachel, Hanna Brittany y Emily Santana.

Aria Rachel, como siempre, retando a sus amigas con sus historias. Ella es la bitch rebelde del grupo. Es buena, pero su decisión al actuar es muchas veces chocante para otras chicas de su edad. Hanna Brittany es una bitch alegre, hermosa, pero está resentida con su padre, que la abandonó a ella y a su madre. Santana Emily, quien era una bitch muy cariñosa con sus demás amigas. Ella era la "bitch estrella". Buena hija, deportista, bailarina… pero extrañamente, cuando estaba tomada, quería besar siempre a sus demás compañeras; y no nos estamos refiriendo a "besitos" sino a "esos" besos. Finalmente, Spencer Tina está practicando rugby, pues pertenece al equipo femenino. Ella se ha besado con todos los novios anteriores de Melissa Dot, su hermana, aunque ella lo hacía sin querer, pues es una bitch con principios.

Las cuatro amigas departen alegremente, están bebiendo (Y no precisamente Red Bull) y de repente, llega la "Queen B(itch)" de este grupo. Se trata de Alison Quinn. Cuando las demás chicas la ven, alzan sus vasos para brindar. Ella les sonríe y les dice: –_ ¿Me perdí de algo, Bitches?_ – Las demás sonríen con la pregunta, se dirige a Hanna Brittany y le dice: –_Arrímate gordita_– Brittany hace pucheros y replica: –_No me digas así; ya no soy gordita_– Pero como lo hace de broma, todas ríen. Aria Rachel pregunta: –_ ¿Dónde estuviste, Alison Quinn? Te estuvimos esperando más de dos horas_– Y ella se pone seria y dice: –_No interesa ahora. Lo importante, es que nos debemos contar secretos, como siempre; para eso somos amigas_– Solo Spencer Tina estaba seria, meditando.

Las chicas se quedaron dormidas, agotadas por la charla y el alcohol. Emily Santana despierta y dice: –_ ¡Hey, bitches! Despierten de su mona. Spencer Tina y Alison Quinn no están_– Sus otras dos amigas, restregándose los ojos, obedecen a sus palabras. Hanna Brittany dice: –_ ¿Ya es de mañana? Yo veo oscuro_– Y Emily Santana la corrige: –_Si no ves, es porque está oscuro, genia… ¿En dónde están las chicas? Spencer Tina se comportaba de una manera extraña. Esta vez, no nos contó si se besó con otro novio de su hermana Melissa Dot_– En eso, se escuchan pasos y las cuatro se abrazan asustadas, Emily Santana, se abrazaba fuertemente a Hanna Brittany y esta dice: –_Déjame siquiera respirar_– Y ella se disculpa… Aparece una sombra y es… y es… Spencer Tina, quien tiene cara de asustada. Sus amigas suspiran aliviadas y Aria Rachel dice: –_Oye bitch, nos asustaste ¿Dónde se encuentra Alison Quinn?_ – Ella camina desconcertada y dice: –_La he buscado, pero ha desaparecido_– Sus amigas se encontraban confusas y prepararon café, pues la bebida les cayó de piedra. Luego, buscaron algo para comer, pues la noche había sido realmente agitada.

Un año después de que se perdiera Alison Quinn y no sea encontrada ni por los sabuesos encuentra-bitch, vemos a Aria Rachel que regresa al pueblo de Roswell, Chicago con sus padres de un viaje de la Atlántida, donde hacía mucho frío. Ellos son: Byron Will y Ella Terri Montgomery. Secretamente, el Sr. Montgomery decide ese viaje, para alejarse de posibles males en su familia, ya que su hija Aria Rachel, acompañada de Alison Quinn, lo sorprendieron en una calle oscura, acompañado de una muchacha. Ella se sintió mal, pero su amiga le decía: –_No te preocupes; deberías estar contenta que tu padre es más bitch que tú_–

Mientras recordaba lo vivido hace un año y junto con su hermano Azimio Mike y ya situados en su antigua casa, Aria Rachel, como la pequeña e inquieta bitch que es, decide visitar el bar del pueblo. Ella pide: –_Por favor, tráiganme una cerveza negra al polo_– En eso, un apuesto muchacho, más maduro para su edad, le dice: –_Oye, pequeña. Tú no deberías de tomar esas cosas tan temprano_– A lo que Aria Rachel responde: –_No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que recién llego de un largo viaje desde la Atlántida_– Él sonríe y dice: –_También, yo he venido hace pocos días. Soy licenciado en arte, pero mi especialidad es el canto y la actuación. Mi nombre es Ezra Jesse_– Él le da la mano y ella corresponde. Pide otra cerveza y continúa: –_ ¿Y tú, sabes que harás en la vida?_ – Aria Rachel contesta: –_Pues no sé. Yo quiero la especialidad de arte. Me gusta brillar en el escenario como una estrella enana amarilla, como el Sol, que son las que brillan más_– Así, siguen conversando y conociéndose y pasaron a un lugar más íntimo del bar, donde se contentaron dándose apasionados besos, terminando así la conversación.

En el centro comercial de Roswell, Hanna Brittany, quien tras la desaparición de Alison Quinn se convirtió en la bitch más popular, se encuentra de compras con su amiga Mona Heather. Aprovechándose de su simpatía, convence al vendedor de Blackbery para volver unos momentos, pues la llamaba su amiga. Lejos de regresar, se guarda el aparato en el bolsillo, y sale con su amiga y secretaria. Hanna Brittany piensa: –_Soy una bitch atrevida_–

El papá de Aria Rachel, la lleva a la escuela a ella y a su hermano Azimio Mike. Cuando baja, su papá le dice: –_Pequeña bitch, recuerda que yo te quiero. Sé que cometí un error, pero quiero subsanarlo; por eso las llevé de viaje, para unirnos como familia_– Aria Rachel le contesta: –_Lo sé papá. A mí me consta que has hecho penitencia, aunque ese bitch recuerdo, no lo olvidaré_– Así, mientras su papá se va, Aria Rachel recuerda ese día que vio eso que se quedaría marcado en su memoria.

Mientras Rachel Aria se encuentra sumida en sus propios pensamientos, se le acerca la dulce bitch Emily Santana. Le dice: –_Hola Aria Rachel. Regresaste a Roswell. Ya no tienes ese mechón de hace un año. Has madurado, aunque no has crecido nada. Todavía sigues siendo nuestra pequeña bitch_– La abraza y ella riendo a carcajadas le dice: –_Yo también te eché de menos, extraña bitch. Siempre fuiste la que más nos unía… ¿Cómo está nuestra pandilla ahora?_– Emily Santana cambia de cara, suspira y mientras entraban a la Escuela de Artes Escénicas, Magia y Hechicería de Roswell, le dice: –_Después de la desaparición de Alison Quinn, nos separamos. Hanna Brittany tomó su lugar como chica popular y su segunda es Mona Heather, Spencer Tina siguió besándose con los novios de su hermana, pero más tensión fue con Ian Cory y yo, extrañando a mi papá que como capitán del ejército americano lo destacaron a la Patagonia, donde había una rebelión de pingüinos_–

De repente, todos los alumnos se quedan mirando a una descomunal figura alta para su edad. Se trataba de Lucas Finn Gottesman. Un gran chico estudiante, fotógrafo del periódico de la escuela y si no era popular, pese a ser alto y tener buena apariencia, era porque Alison Quinn lo hizo blanco de sus burlas, por lo cual, él la había odiado, pero con buenos sentimientos, pues era un chico lindo (aaawwww) Mona Heather, al verlo, le dice: –_Quítate, poste de teléfonos. Tú en verdad deberías estar en la escuela de los X-Men, pues eres un fenómeno_– Todos se rieron y él se retiraba avergonzado; pero Hanna Brittany le tiró un golpe en el brazo a Mona Heather y le dijo: –_No le digas así. No seas tan bitch. Él es un buen muchacho, aunque su tamaño parezca el de un Frankenteen_– Mona Heather se encogió de hombros y se fueron al salón de clases.

Ya en clase, todos están atentos a cómo será este año. Las chicas comentaban que había un papichulo de profe que recién había llegado al caserío. Se abre la puerta y aparece… Ezra Jesse cuando en ese momento, suena el celular de Aria Rachel, quien ha recibido un SMS. Este dice: –_Cuidado, pequeña bitch, puesto que con grandes se acuesta, amanece mojado. Pregúntale a tu bitch progenitor_– Y firmaba –A. Se acordó de la triste escena que contempló con Alison Quinn y se dijo a si misma si no era posible que Alison Quinn haya reaparecido.

Cuando Ezra Jesse se voltea después de escribir su nombre en la pizarra, se pone pálido al mirar sentada a Aria Rachel y dice: – ¡_Santos dioses de los bitch!_ – Y ella, lo reconoció y se sorprendió y pensó: _¡Qué pequeño es el mundo y sobre todo, este pueblo! Ezra Jesse Fitz se presentó con todos los muchachos, dando las directivas para todo el año._

Después de clases, la perfecta madre de Emily Santana, Pam Emma Fields, está preparando una canasta. Cuando la ve Emily, le dice a su madre: –_ ¿Y esto mamá, es para tu representación de Caperucita Roja en el Hospicio de Ancianos?_ – Y ella le responde: –_No, mi perfecta bitch. Es para recibir a los nuevos vecinos que han alquilado… la antigua casa de los DiLaurentis_– Emily Santana se sorprende y dice: – ¿_La familia de Alison Quinn se atrevió a alquilar la casa?... Mamá, deja que sea yo quien lleve la canasta_– Su mamá asintió y dijo: –_Muy bien hija, pero no revivas los malos momentos_–

Cuando Emily Santana llega a la puerta vecina, hay un camión estacionado donde están trayendo las cosas de la nueva familia. A mismo tiempo, encuentra los botes de basura llenas de cosas de bitch. Se trataba de los efectos personales de Alison Quinn. De repente, una muchacha se asoma por la puerta y dice: –_ ¿La bitch que vivía aquí era tu amiga?_ – Y ella responde: –_Solíamos serlo… ¡Bienvenida al caserío de Roswell!_ _Yo soy Emily Santana Fields_– Le estira la canasta y ella lo acepta gustosa y dice: –_ ¡Gracias! Mi nombre es Miguelina Flauberta Beyoncé St. Germain, pero todo el mundo me dice Malla, pues le entro a todo_– Así, se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y extrañamente, el corazón de Emily Santana se aceleró. Malla sonríe y le dice: –_ ¿No gustas a pasar a tomar una tacita de café?_ – Y Emily Santana le dice: –_ ¿No será mucha molestia?_ – Y Malla dice: –_No, de ninguna manera… Pase Ud._ – Y Emily: –_Después de Ud._ – Y Malla: –_ ¡Ay! ¡Gracias!_ – Cuando están en la habitación de Malla, ella saca una extraña cajita y adentro tiene… ¡Marijuana! Arma un cigarrito, lo enciende y le dice a Emily Santana: –_ ¿Quieres que te invite?_ – Y responde: –_No debería, pero me has caído simpática_– Así, le prepara un porrito y después de una hora se alucinaban como Xena, Princesa Guerrera y Gabrielle, mientras se contaban detalles del pueblo y Emily Santana, de sus amigas.

Spencer Tina se encuentra molesta. Su odiosa y perfecta hermana Melissa Dot, vivirá en el granero con su novio Wren Chris. Fue el mismo granero donde vieron por última vez a Alison Quinn. Ellos tienen una conversación en la casa. Él le dice: –_ ¿Por qué me odias, Spencer Tina? Yo no te hecho nada… todavía_– Y ella responde: –_No es eso. Es que no conoces a mi hermana. Lo mejor, sería que se buscaran una casa para vivir_– Él se encogió de hombros y se retiró tarareando la canción Single ladies.

Al otro día, Aria Rachel va a ver a Ezra Jesse, antes que los demás entren a clases. Él, al verla, le dice: –_Yo pensé que estabas por ingresar a la Universidad y sólo eres una pequeña bitch_– Contestó: –_No te mentí. Cierto, quiero dedicarme a las artes ¿Ya ves cómo te convenció mi interpretación de una persona mayor? Soy única y un prospecto de artista. Nada ha cambiado_– Y Ezra Jesse contestó: –_Claro que sí. Soy tu profesor y esto no está bien_– y sale del salón.

Cuando terminan las clases, Emily Santana y Malla ya son grandes amigas. Se ríen camino a casa y cuando están llegando, se inquieta al ver que las cosas de su desaparecida amiga, son recogidas por el basurero. Malla pregunta: –_ ¿Estás bien?_ – Y ella responde: –_Es que no te he contado sobre mi amiga. Será en otro momento. Ella desapareció el verano pasado y no la encontraron ni los de CSI_– Malla la mira con comprensión y le dice: –_ ¿Nos vemos mañana?_ – Y ella asiente. Luego, se dan un eléctrico beso de bitch en la mejilla, aunque por poco chocan sus bocas. Se ríen y se ruborizan estas inocentes chicas.

Al otro día, Emily Santana se ha bañado luego de sus prácticas de natación, donde ensayó con un par de delfines, nueva adquisición de la escuela. Se alucinó La Sirenita y eso le encantaba; sin embargo, al abrir el casillero, se desconcierta, pues encuentra una nota que decía: _Hola Em. Así que encontraste otra bitch como tú para darse besitos raros_. Y firmaba –A. Ella pensó: _¿Será posible que Alison haya regresado y no nos hayamos enterado?_

Por otra parte, Spencer Santana ha hecho un poco de ejercicio y está en ropa de baño y toma un refresco en la cocina. También ingresa Wren Chris. Ella le alcanza su toalla para que se seque y se sobaba el cuello. Él dice: –_ ¿Sucede algo?_ – Spencer Santana responde: –_Es que estuve haciendo algo de ejercicio y me duele mi cuello_– Él añade: –_Yo fui instructor de ejercicios en Oxford, La Habana, Cuba y te puedo dar unos masajes_– Wren Chris procede, emocionando a Spencer Tina. En el momento más caliente de esta historia, su inoportuna hermana se acerca a la cocina y ella mejor se va.

En la noche, Spencer Tina se asoma por la ventana y ve la puerta del granero, donde se están besando Wren Chris y Melissa Dot. En eso, recibe un mail en su Pc Lentium X. Allí decía: _Pobre Spencer Tina. Siempre besando a los novios de su hermana. Me extraña que a estas alturas, no te haya agarrado una infección. Cuídate: Podría contarlo_– Y firmaba –A. Se acordó que hace un año, cuando estaban reunidas las cinco y en eso, entra su hermana y su novio, Ian Cory. Las chicas empiezan a bromear con Melissa Dot y de repente, Alison Quinn dice: –_Las palabras están para decirlas ¿No es así, Spencer Tina?_ – Todas sus amigas se hayan desconcertadas, como preguntándose ¿Qué le sucede a esta bitch? Melissa Dot dice: –_Hermana ¿Tienes algo que contarme?_ – Y Spencer Tina dice: –_No hermana, son bromas de Alison Quinn_– Cuando se van, Spencer Tina está seria y dice: –_Alison Quinn… ¡Afuera!_ – Sus amigas decían: –_ ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!_ – pero salieron sólo para hablar. Alison Quinn dice: –_Tienes que decirle a tu hermana y hacer lo correcto, bitch_– Y responde: – ¡_Pero si solo fue un beso con lengua y respiración entrecortada e intercambio de saliva, pero sin importancia!_ – Y Alison Quinn, rodando los ojos, dijo: –_Si no se lo cuentas tú, lo haré yo_– Spencer Tina la toma del brazo y le dice: –_Si lo haces, te pesará_– Y Alison Quinn replica: –_ ¿Qué harás?_ – Y Spencer Tina responde, luego de dudar unos momentos: –_Les contaré a todos lo de Jenna Lauren_– Y Alison Quinn, haciendo un gesto de desagrado, se retira de la casa. Spencer Tina se mira al espejo y se dice: _¿Acaso regresó Quinn Bitch para atormentarme, pues fui la única que se le enfrentó?_

Mientras, Aria Rachel y Emily Santana conversan y, por supuesto, tuvieron que referirse a Alison Quinn y su desaparición hace un año. De repente, salta a la conversación el hecho de recibir mensajes de alguien que firma como –A. Emily Santana dice: _– ¿Crees tú que se trate de Alison Quinn?_ – y Aria Rachel responde: –_Recuerda que ella siempre jugaba con las personas. Le gustaba que le contáramos secretos, pero ella no decía nada. Es su estilo, pero me pregunto ¿Por qué no se aparece y ya? En verdad, esto me está preocupando_– Y Emily Santana dijo: –_ ¿Y si lo contamos?_ – Aria Rachel dijo: –_Yo no sería capaz… ¿Lo serías tú?_ – Y Emily Santana movió la cabeza negativamente.

Mientras, Hanna Brittany conversa con su mamá Ashley Naya Marin. Ella dice: –_Me crucé con Ella Terri Montgomery ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu amiga Aria Rachel había regresado?_ – Y su hija contesta: –_Porque ya no somos amigas, mamá. El grupo se separó después de la muerte de Alison Quinn_– Su mamá le dijo: –_Le tuve que contar sobre tu papá, pero por supuesto, no le dije que nos abandonó el muy bitch_– En eso, suena el timbre y en la puerta, hay un policía. Dice: –_Mi nombre es Darren Kevin Wilden y su hija queda arrestada por robar del Centro Comercial un Blackbery_– Ella se defiende y dice: –_ ¿Cuál? Yo no he robado nada_– Suena en su cartera y ella lo saca. Era el policía quien llamaba y dijo: –_Ese_–.

Así, se la llevaron detenida a la Comisaría. En eso, suena su celular y hay un mensaje que dice: –_Cuidado con engordar. En la prisión dan comida no apta para pequeñas bitches como tú_– Y firma –A. Se sorprende y se pregunta si no sería Alison, pues ella siempre la fastidiaba con su anterior subida de peso. Ya en el auto, madre e hija se dirigen a su casa y la madre dice: –_ ¿Acaso así piensas llamar la atención de tu padre? Ahora, me tendré que encargar de todo, pero eso sí, te vas a tener que comportar_–Dicho eso, la dejó en la puerta de su casa y se fue.

Emily Santana se va a su casa y en la puerta de la casa de Malla hay gente amontonada y policías; la encuentra con cara de preocupación. Le dice: –_ ¿Qué pasa?_ – Y Malla responde: –_Encontraron a tu amiga Alison Quinn_– Y ella dice: –_ ¡Lo sabía! ¿Dónde está la muy bitch? ¿Se encuentra adentro?_ – pero Malla replica: –_Tienes que calmarte. Mientras estábamos haciendo arreglos en la casa, a ella la encontraron dentro de un pozo sin fondo, muerta_– Emily Santana se entristeció.

En la calle, mientras trasladaban el cadáver, Spencer Tina miraba la escena y se le unió Aria Rachel quien le pregunta: _– ¿Qué pasó aquí?_ – Y ella dice: –_Encontraron a Alison Quinn… muerta_... _y se llevaron a Hanna Brittany a la comisaría_– Spencer Tina mira asustada y dice: –_ ¿No les habrá contado…?_– No termina la frase, pues se une a la conversación Hanna Brittany y dice: –_No conté nada sobre Jenna Lauren… se lo prometimos_– Y continúan mirando la triste escena del cadáver de su amiga, que se encontraba cubierto.

Se encuentra Hanna Brittany en su casa, mirando las noticias y llega su mamá acompañada del inspector Darren Kevin Wilden. Subían a su habitación. De seguro, le contaría cuentos al estilo de las Mil y Una Noches.

Al otro día, todo el pequeño pueblo de Roswell, Chicago se encontraba conmocionado y muchos asistieron al sepelio de Alison Quinn. Las cuatro amigas llegan al velorio, pero por separado.

Mientras, Lucas Finn toma fotos para el periódico escolar. No necesitaba subirse a nada, debido a su descomunal altura, aunque todos se tropezaban con él y los chicos de la escuela se burlaban con apodos, a los cuales, nuestro honesto personaje, no hacía caso.

Aria Rachel se encuentra mirando por una ventana de la iglesia y se acerca Ezra Jesse. Este dice: –_Lo siento mucho_– Aria Rachel lo mira y le dice: –_ ¿Por Alison Quinn o por ser un bitch?_ – Y él dice: –_Por las dos cosas_– Ella le dice: –_Yo no quiero causarte problemas; pero estoy convencida que nuestro amor sería llamado "épico" de cualquier forma_– Ella le da un beso en la mejilla, pero él la jala del brazo y le da un épico beso. Eso quería decir muchas cosas, pero en ese momento, Aria sólo pensaba en el velorio de su amiga. Se une a las otras chicas, pues la mamá de Alison Quinn así lo diseñó. Todas se lamentan de su antigua amiga y Spencer Tina dice: –_Tal como lo hubiera querido: Popular, bitch, viva y muerta_– En eso, suena el celular de Aria Rachel y las otras miran con atención. Ella dice: –_Es mi madre_– pero entiende la situación al mirar la preocupación de sus amigas y les dice: –¿_Uds. también han recibido mensajes de –A?_– y ellas asienten. En eso, Spencer Tina se voltea y dice: –_ ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ – Las otras voltean y resulta que es... Jenna Lauren Marshall, quien está ciega, acompañada de su medio hermano, Toby Mike Cavanaugh. La madre de Alison Quinn dice: –_Yo no sabía que Jenna Lauren era amiga de mi hija_– Pero ellas no sabían qué decir.

Al terminar el oficio, ellas salen pensando en esto, y se les acerca el inspector Wilden que les dice: –_Reabriré el caso de Alison Quinn, ya que no va a ser tratado como desaparición, sino como asesinato, así que tendrán que acercarse a declarar. Pienso descubrir qué pasó ese verano_–

El inspector Darren Kevin Wilden se les queda mirando de lejos y en eso pasa Jenna Lauren y Toby Mike. Aria Rachel dice: –_ ¿Creen Uds. que sabe lo de…?_– Y las otras dicen al mismo tiempo: –_No… cómo va a ser… imposible… tiene cara de nerd_–Y otras cosas que siempre decían las bitches en esas circunstancias. En eso, suenan al mismo tiempo sus celulares. Las cuatro miran al SMS mandado y dicen al mismo tiempo: –_Sigo aquí, bitches, y lo sé todo_– Y miran a la calle con desconcierto. Todas se preguntaban: Si Alison está muerta… ¿Quién es –A que conoce sus secretos?

**Fin 1º CAPÍTULO**

**Sigo aquí "bitches" y lo sé todo**

_De antemano, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado el 1º capítulo de esta divertida y dramática historia :)_


End file.
